Embrace the Moonlight Kisses
by Bellatrix's Weightless Tears
Summary: Andy is cursed as an mix werewolf from a one night stand, now she has to avoid silver, resist biting Stephen or Irv, save Miranda from a alpha wolf who's 2,000 years old because Miranda's her mate for life and also stop clashing with Miranda's nerdy werewolf slaying big brother. She's having a hell of October back from Paris. Leslie Atwood thanks for idea.
1. Chapter 1

First it started with a wolf or something larger that had been spotted in Central Park on and off for a few months, Stephen told the twins once, wolves were not commonly seen on the Upper East Side.

Teachers at Dalton confirmed to Caroline and Cassidy Priestly, wolves were not known in the city of New York.

Cassidy swore when out ice skating last week when Cara was supposed to be watching them not on her phone, she saw it.

Pointing at it to Caroline who couldn't see it in time. Car missed it.

Cassidy thought she saw it more than once, even looking through their townhouse window.

Staring at Mom who was enjoying herself with just them that night, not at all like Miranda Priestly, playing scrabble and convinced to try Guitar Hero with them.

No Stephen to make Mom upset and then _it_ just looked right at her. Making Cassidy freeze in fear.

It was bigger than anything she'd seen on the nature channel. It didn't look like a wolf to her. Bigger.

Cassidy started to think it was something that didn't exist. Something that was in horror films they weren't allowed to see. A werewolf.

Whit their friend at Dalton loaned her a book on werewolves and other _weres_. Cassidy was convinced it was what she saw.

Mom was back from Paris and was somehow less now, she was Mom still with them, but no more sparkling eyes and usually every night she'd stay dressed still from work and five minutes before the door opened, Mom would take time to fix her hair and put a hint of lipstick on, both girls noticed this occur and greet Andy.

Andy often stammered at Mom at the foot of the stairs, looking right at her. It was so cute.

Usually she'd ask Andy up to take notes on errands she wanted done in the morning.

Caroline still thought it was funny when Andy almost walked into a door following Mom to her study. Mom didn't.

Mom liked Andy both girls could see it.

For the last two weeks Mom hadn't been doing that. No lipstick or planned expectant waiting at the stairs as if she was not waiting for Andy.

Stephen had moved out of the townhouse, he sent movers to get his things, hearing the front door, Cassidy peered down and scrunched up her freckled nose at who entered as her twin sister's face fell at seeing who was delivering the Book tonight. Emily again.

The cheese cube eater who Mom made into a nervous wreck with a brow rising.

Where was Andy?

They liked Andy. It had been two weeks without her. Driving them to lessons Roy told them Andy wasn't out sick or had a cold or was away on vacation but Roy wouldn't say where Andy was.

Caroline shared a look with her twin, disappointed again tonight at not seeing Andy, maybe Mom fired her.

They really hoped not, if only Mom saw how she was cool and talked to them and didn't put up with pranks now.

Caroline said Andy's name to Mom last night. By Mom's face at Andy's name, both twins had a bad feeling Andy wasn't promoted at Mom's magazine to explain her sudden absence from their nightly secret chats.

Miranda's blue eyes fell on her daughters spying again, their bright redheads leaning over the staircase rail, watching Emily put the dry cleaning away.

Did her daughters miss that dreadful girl?

Andrea was gone and she was a disappointment to her.

Andrea she'd seen every day for the last few weeks since that stupid wave, now the silly thing was happily working at the Mirror, writing serious things not ever fashion, her mouth thinned knowing Andrea truly disliked her.

What she thought of her world was obvious.

Miranda saw something in her garden, the alarm was on, fearful if it was a prowler and if Stephen was here, he would deal with this. Cara was off tonight, out on a date.

Grabbing her phone to dial the police.

Miranda saw how Patricia kept clawing and whining at the French doors tonight, Miranda saw Cara hadn't shut it as Patricia opened it, her large dog bounding out. Miranda was only in her grey robe, rushing after Patricia in bare feet with a flash light.

Stilling as she heard a howl that made her yell out.

''Patricia! No!''

Something large lunged at her sweet natured St Bernard hungrily as another dog in the darkness came out of nowhere. Growling, with its hair up, raised hackles and teeth bared into a nasty snarl. Placing itself in front of Patricia and Miranda who had dropped her flash light.

Circling it.

This creature the size of painted dog with obsidian glowing eyes, giving a feral growl at him.

She was unpaired. No mate by a non-bite to her nape.

Facing him bravely standing her ground. What was he doing here prowling near Miranda and the twins?

The other dark creature snarled to the trespasser interrupting his almost dinner of the canine, communicating to the unwelcomed shifter. ''In my pack all female bows down to the alpha. They never interfere in my kills. Move aside.''

Snapping his fangs at her moving closer right in her face.

''What do you kill all your prey with, halitosis breath. Leave my territory. Now.'' She wasn't submissive to this flea-bitten possibly inbred Wendigo from the Ozarks.

''Go jump a fire hydrant.'' Cockily talking back to him.

Damarchus was bigger than the female shifter, he would make her bow her head down to him.

This snack of a docile domesticated pet wasn't so interesting now.

Cold silvery eyes noticing her, smelling her, the human woman's scent filling his snout, inhaling her fear. He hadn't mated in months.

Lunging at the frightened snowy haired woman.

The shifter came between him and Miranda. Baring her teeth angrily at him.

''Bone eater I'll ask you nicely submit and let me mate with the human.''

The strange shifter was different to her, he was rabid and an untamed Loup Garou mix, fangs long and sharp biting at her, sinking into her side. Crying out a high snarl, the female shifter with sharp teeth began attacking him.

Damarchus was fought off and away as he ran away from the raging shifter of the night with brown eyes that rolled back as she collapsed.

The security light lit _it_ up in her garden.

It was hurt.

Miranda carefully strided to it, reaching out to it with shaking ivory hands, hesitant in case it mauled her, the wild creature felt wet and sticky, seeing blood on her palms, slick with it, bleeding profusely from a gash on its side.

It was panting in a labored breath, pained eyes as it began giving out an almost low growl then a whimper, Miranda made to touch it again less timidly this time, brushing fur.

Blue eyes saw it began to seep more blood as it moved up, trying to hoist itself up, it couldn't manage.

Splay and snapping fangs then another pitiful whimper, falling again unable to support itself on its paws. Gave out a desperate whine, falling back down.

Miranda saw a strange necklace on it. Her fingertip on the medallion. ''What are you?'' The beast snarled at her finger on it.

Tapped its nose not to snarl at her.

It looked shocked and obeyed Miranda.

Her reflection in its big dark eyes, Miranda soothed. ''I just want to help you. Let me.''

Resigned with almost a sigh let out, it began to allow her ministrations, the large dog nosed her hand with its muzzle and licked her hand slowly as Miranda took it inside, gently cradled it.

It would stay the night.

Patricia kept staring at it and acting strange around it, backed up from the new dog as Miranda had the twins bring her a first aid kit.

It had no collar on.

Miranda had to stop it from licking its gash.

Cleaning the wound and began bandaging it as she placed a soft blanket down for it to rest near her St Bernard.

She'd never seen a striped dog before. Cassidy stared at it watching them.

''Mom are you sure that's a dog?'' Cassidy warily eyed it.

Miranda didn't have a clue of what kind of breed it was. ''Cassi it is a hurt animal. Not a werewolf.'' Miranda knew all about Cassidy thinking she saw a wolf then a werewolf.

Cassidy made to protest but shut her mouth at her Mom's look.

Cupping some water for it to drink from her hand, Miranda had to force it to swallow one of Patricia's travelling pills. It looked dopey and happily rolling.

Falling back in content inert heap.

Filling a bowl of water, she would call the vet's tomorrow morning herself. It opened later in the morning on Saturday, Roy would help her drive it over. Her brother was visiting them for a few months.

Patricia made to go with her upstairs. ''Stay.''

Patricia obeyed her owner staying with her new canine friend.

Miranda flicked off the light as she went to bed, she'd check on it in an hour.

She smelled her still in the room with her, every scent in the city was different, unique a heady blend of humans and food filled her days, some stunk or were cloying or smelled like curry or too much aftershave but Miranda's scent she was inhaling again after weeks apart she soaked up, Andy could smell Miranda had just had a shower, that she used orange blossom shower gel nightly, she always liked her scent.

Snuggling with Patricia safe under the townhouse roof.

A pulsating tingling feeling through her from her scalp to her toes as she started to reform, her toes were licked with slobber.

Andy's mouth curved with her lids squeezed shut, a small smile twitching on her face from Patricia's licks.

Andy's bare long limber legs flexed from being curled up in a fetal position, clenching her pearly teeth hissing out as she stretched naked, that 213 pound wild werewolf almost killed her trying to hurt Miranda.

No meant no Damarchus. He was not welcome to mate with her mate.

Andy felt almost as strange as the night she was made into this, getting up, clutching the wall, picking up the pill jar. Miranda gave her pet valium.

Turning her head to wide alarmed blue eyes holding a tennis racquet up to strike her with.

What was Andrea Sachs doing naked in her kitchen?

Author's Night:

Happy Halloween All my readers and reviewers. Thank you very much for the suggestion Leslie Atwood. Every review means the world to me.


	2. Chapter 2

''Miranda.'' Andy uttered out, grabbing at a chintz dish towel to cover herself up with.

Shaking her head like Patricia when she was having her ears cleaned to get the haziness of pet valium out of her system.

''Andrea! What are you doing in my house?'' Miranda swallowed at her naked state standing in front of her, ivory fingers still holding the tennis racquet out at her.

Miranda's blue eyes were huge on Andrea, many thoughts running through her mind at a naked Andrea standing here in her home.

Was Andrea high? Did she keep a key and decide to just come around and home invade her townhouse at 1 in the morning and do it stark naked for some reason? Was she a sleepwalker?

Doubting Andrea all the way from downtown to her neighborhood and brought her key she should have returned to Emily, Miranda mused.

Trying not to look at her like this, her blue eyes flickered away but saw something on Andrea's bare exposed skin that the dishtowel wasn't covering up, seeing the bandage under Andy's last rib to her hip bone, like the same bandage she put on the injured dog.

''My bandage.''

Andy's breath hitched at Miranda's fingers tracing her bare damp skin. Swallowing hard and dryly, feeling how Miranda's fingers were so soft.

Saw the necklace the dog wore. Blue eyes realizing the dog was Andrea. That was not possible, dropping her hand as if burnt, Andy approached her as she stepped back from her.

''That was you.'' Miranda asked waspishly. Andrea was just from Ohio. She ate onion bagels. She wasn't some type of creature from myth. She was just Andrea. Always happy and eager to run errands. Loyal. Fetching. Miranda ignored the dog like qualities forming in her head.

Andy slowly nodded ' _Yes'_ saw she still had dried gore on herself, wiping at it, this dish towel wasn't covering much of her up, reaching down for the blanket to wrap around herself, at least she wasn't covered in blood like the morning after she transformed, Andy had to streak through Central Park with park rangers after her.

''This isn't possible. '' Miranda shook her head. Andrea was the dog. How was that even possible?

Andy reached out for her hand, brushing Miranda's fingers.

''Oh it's possible. Watch. Just don't scream. Okay.''

Andy let the blanket fall to her ankles, crouching into one version of herself. The other form during a full moon wasn't safe to be around, Andy had some control over it, her unmuzzled wild lycanthrope side.

Miranda didn't scream as her eyes widened at watching it happen right in front of her, Andrea transforming into the dog that rolled over onto its back, tail wagging and playful at her. Patricia sniffed at Andy.

Arching herself back up to her human form. ''See.'' Getting up from crouching in front of her on all fours.

Miranda's asked. ''Were you always like this Andrea?''

Andy shook her head. ''I wasn't born this way. Miranda. I was made into this.''

''Andrea. What made you into this?'' Miranda wanted to know.

''That's a long story Miranda.'' None of which she really wanted to share with her. How was she supposed to tell Miranda all about a one night stand with a 2,000 year old werebitch named Gisla?

Who shifted to look like someone she wanted to have sex with. _Her._

Gisla even made herself have her eyes. All Andy saw was Miranda's bluest eyes pleasured by her. That night Andy had never wanted someone so bad thinking it was Miranda flirting with her, wanting to come home with her.

Letting Andy have sex with her that night.

Andy still felt like an idiot she hadn't noticed her fake Miranda's eyes glow strangely as she was kissed. Then Gisla bit her as she came atop her in a slow quivering cry. Woke up to an empty bed and a ravenous appetite for breakfast that was insatiable for spareribs and steak at 6am.

Andy pressed her lips together in a line. She'd skim out all the naughty parts not ever sharing any of it with Miranda, when she thought it was her and Miranda having sex. Being with Gisla had been purely primal, a heady blur of just sex.

''Try to share with me.'' Miranda prompted icily.

''Her name was Gisla.'' Miranda rolled her eyes, Andrea like Scandinavians, just like her first husband.

''We had a few drinks.'' Miranda stared at Andy hard, making Andy blurt out nervously. ''Three okay five drinks at this bar called Dullahan's. I paid. Gisla and I became friendly.

''Define how friendly.'' Miranda crossing her arms rigidly.

Andy blushed at Miranda, lasery blue piercing her. ''Friendlier. We had sex.''

Gisla's bite marks took weeks to fade.

Miranda's mouth thinned. ''At this bar?''

''In my bed.'' Andy confessed by Miranda's cold look to her.

Andy left out the part when she was in agony the next day after her supernatural one night stand. Growling at work, Emily thought it was her time of the month. PMS.

That morning, Andy could smell everything around her, sirens made her want to chase vehicles. Nigel even thought Andy was snappy and not herself that work day.

A clacker scurried from Andy over a courier delivering a package, claiming her eyes went scary at her.

Mainly Andy was put out by Miranda that morning, she said nothing, hurt at first how Miranda didn't look at her or say anything about it, realizing Miranda was not who she shared a night with.

How did she realize this? Miranda's smell. She smelled of Stephen. Stephen sent a bouquet to her that afternoon.

The full moon happened that night, the night Gisla explained her gift and curse, finding her in her apartment. Taken to an open space to run wild during the moon calling her.

Telling Andy how she was her only one she made like her, a dark creature. A wolf walker. Had no pack.

Andy was told cryptically how Gisla had been waiting for her, for centuries.

''When was this _encounter_ with Gisla?'' Miranda wasn't jealous. No never. Not Gisla, the slut who slept with Andrea who sounded like an incredibly sexy leggy blonde with an accent that made men and clearly Andrea drool.

Was she a model? If she was, Miranda would ensure she'd be modelling for Kmart. Tasting the name Gisla in her mouth. A bimbo.

She probably played volleyball and skied and never had a pimple in her life and if she burped men thought it was downright adorable even Andrea.

Probably wore fleece and braids and yodeled.

''Gisla and I happened only once, when Stephen first started sending you roses that week.'' Andy shared with Miranda.

Miranda blinked at that. Three months ago, thinking about it to herself. ''Then?''

That was when Miranda had realized how she was attracted to Andrea. Very attracted to the smiling brunette.

Andrea had touched her arm accidently and Miranda shivered both walking into the study one night.

Felt Andrea's fingers branded on her still that evening in bed alone. Tossing and trying and not succeeding in sleeping, Miranda had strange dreams that night, of Andrea's mouth all over her, stroked and caressed almost felt open mouth kisses to her inner thighs, Andrea's long lanky frame fused to her.

Strange words whispered in her ear.

Blushing at that morning, Stephen had found no reason to call her a frigid R2D2 under the sheets. Her ivory face flushing at Andrea's eyes on her right now, that morning it was Andrea who she imagined, wrapping her legs around. Imagining her mouth on hers, slickened and moist with smooth sun kissed skin meeting hers.

Clearing her throat, Andy's eyes glinted, smelling it. Great Miranda was aroused by Stephen?

Andy's nostrils flared, she almost growled out lowly, thinking about him in bed with her true mate, her fangs growing in her mouth about Miranda's douche bag husband.

''What is it?'' Miranda wondered, Andrea looked very perturbed by her all of a sudden. She hadn't said anything yet to upset her.

''Your scent.'' Andy confessed.

Miranda looked very offended. '' My scent? What is wrong with my scent.'' Her perfume was made for her especially in Grasse.

''Nothing. Miranda it's just you usually smell like orange blossoms most times and also minty like a Polo, which I like. I just don't care for how you smell right now.'' Wrinkling her nose up at Miranda's scent more. All for him.

Miranda tilted her snowy head making Andy wilt inside.

Wincing at Miranda's look, great she compared Miranda to a lifesaver candy and insulted her immaculate boss's scent.

Miranda icily stared at Andrea trying not to stare strangely at Andrea, almost quirking her mouth into a small smile, at her liking how she smells like a Polo. A polo. It was incredibly cute how Andrea stammered around her.

Andrea's sense of smell must be incredible.

Did Gisla's smell please Andrea? Gisla probably made Andrea sniff her collarbone and pulse points. Probably smelled like something plebian and common like vanillay perfume.

Frowning at thinking of Gisla. Miranda stated to Andy in her grey bathrobe. 'I'm sorry you find me so discomforting.''

Miranda also wondered if Andrea thought she was old-older. With no make up on or couture, just in fluffy socks and the robe Stephen called her frumpy in.

''Miranda I don't find you at all …'' Andy grabbed her arm, holding it, pulled to her, Andy needed to make Miranda know how she felt about her, how she liked her, really liked her and she really loved her but that was rushing this.

She also needed to find some clothes and not be standing here naked, near Miranda who was only in a robe with her eyes bright on her. Mad at her.

''Wolf walker don't move.'' Andy turned to angry blue eyes identical to Miranda's with a silver stake pointed right at her.

Omri Princhek, a wolf slayer was someone Andy Sachs didn't need tonight.

''Omri!'' Miranda saw her older brother with a sharp knife pointed at Andy.

''Miriam step away carefully from _it_. Slowly.'' Omri's deep calm voice urged his younger sister to listen to him.

This was a wolf walker. Dangerous and untrustworthy and bloodthirsty. Not recognizing from what pack she was from. He'd know when he saw her pelt.

Omri had been hunting her kind for years along with other dark creatures, It was an irony tonight, here he was on holiday to visit Miranda and the car she'd sent to JFK, which picked him up late tonight, the driver named Roy gave Omri his little sister's townhouse key.

Jetlagged, he thought because of the late hour he'd quietly let himself in and surprise his baby sister with breakfast this morning. He planned to make her favorite. He'd missed her.

With almost being killed by a werewolf in Italy last month, made him want to be around Miri and family more.

Excited at seeing his beautiful nieces Cassidy and Caroline again, his travels with slaying had taken him away from Miri and her daughters for too long. He had just got her letter about how Stephen was treating her.

Andy gulped as he held the stake up in aim at her.

Not knowing that this silver stake with a filigree pattern along it, had been in Omri's and Miranda's family for hundreds of years. Passed down from slayer to slayer.

The Princhek's were known and feared amongst wolves and other creatures.

''Let's just calm down Opie. I'm not going to hurt anybody.'' Andy assured him, holding her hands up.

''Silence Wolf.''

Andy's dark brows knitted together, that was just rude. ''Hey my name is Andy. Not wolf.''

''I don't care what your name is. I slay your kind not befriend.''

Miranda stared at her brother, threatening Andrea.

Omri was only a dusty first edition book dealer and restorer specializing in ancient Latin, who lived in Fulham, he lived alone, and he had no girlfriend or wife, always travelling for clients delivering priceless first editions.

She saw he was serious about threatening Andrea and holding a knife like an icepick at her, stepping in front of Andrea protectively.

''Omri put that down. Andrea here use to work in my office, fetching coffee for me. Please Omri lower that.''

Omri still held it in his clasped hand, but lowered it. Spying her medallion, since she was taller than his little sister. ''Who bit you?'' Lifting the necklace with his sharp silver pointy thing. Blue eyes scanning the medallion curiously.

Andy was still shielded by Miranda in front of her, answered with Miranda at the same time. ''Gisla.''

For the first time in his slaying life, Omri dropped his stake in shock, unarmed in front of a wolf walker.

Pushing Miranda aside gently from helping the wolf, Omri grabbed Andy's hand out to splay in front of him and cut her palm with the stake without warning.

''Oww.'' Andy whined, that really hurt.

Saw now Andy's fangs bared. ''Gisla made only you.''

Andy held her bleeding palm to herself. ''Yeah. That's what she told me.''

Omri's next words made Andy's face blush. ''You and Gisla mated. Did she appear differently? Look like someone else to you? Did she bite you when you both climaxed.''

Omri saw the hesitation in Andy's dark eyes at sharing the details of a one night stand.

''Gisla is a unique wolf walker. She is over 2,000 years old or older. She shared with you her powers which is quite unique, you Andy are now a hybrid lycanthrope from an ancient Marmaritae, Chananean Cynocephali Cynocephalus Bizuneh Fennoscandian line.

'' A margarita what line?'' Andy asked, feeling her sharp teeth hit against her mouth, her eyes glittering from him cutting her hand with silver sharp thing that freaking hurt.

Her night with Gisla was private. Andy didn't want Miranda to know about it, and also Gisla didn't look or feel like an ancient senior citizen in bed that night.

''Yes. Gisla did look like someone I want. I thought I was with her.''

Omri's silvery brows came together at Andy. ''Who is that?''

Andy gave him a dirty look. '' I can't say.'' Retracting her fangs to not scare Miranda away.

''Her name.'' Omri demanded of her. Because Miranda was right here, he wouldn't decapitate Andy in her house or cut out her heart.

Miranda heard that. Andrea was tricked into bed with Gisla.

Omri unrolled out of his long coat pocket, something he needed against her that would make her say. Grasping three small satchels of mistletoe and rye grains and mountain ash leaves which he opened each up.

''You will tell me Andy who.'' Flicked it at the _were._

Andy refused but suddenly felt really sick, like sick eating at a condemned by the health department eatery, saw what he was waving around. Was that mistletoe? Holding her stomach in sheer pain, almost collapsing to the floor.

Assault by a Christmas tradition.

Miranda stepped in, knocking it all from his hand. ''Omri you're hurting her. Stop threatening Andrea with plants.''

''Andrea.'' Given a whine to her in reply. Miranda saw that Andrea was back to her dog form. Pushing back her ears as Andy had glassy pained eyes, gasping but licking her ivory hand gently.

''Miranda don't touch it. If she bites or scratches you.'' Omri warned his sister seriously.

''Mom what's going on?'' Cassidy and Caroline asked in the doorway of the kitchen.

''Uncle Omri!'' Caroline ran up and greeted him as Cassidy saw it on the floor with Mom fussing with it. Was the dog that fought off that thing tonight, dying?

''Omri you will help me, carry her to my bedroom. When Andy's back to normal you will apologize to her.'' Miranda's eyes and tone were cold and dead serious on him.

Cassidy blinked at it. That was Andy. Andy as in Mom's last assistant. How was the dog Andy?


	3. Chapter 3

Miranda watched Andrea sleeping as a dog in her bed, sprawled out on top of her Egyptian cotton sheets, she'd wrapped her cut paw up courtesy of Omri sharp pointy thing cutting her, and she remembered it was always on their mantelpiece in her old family home. It was silver and her late father's.

Omri had a lot of explaining to do. He wasn't just a dusty stuffy rare book dealer. He'd lied to her, all these years. He'd hurt Andrea. He'd called her a wolf walker.

A wolf walker. She'd make him tell her what that was.

Told her as he reluctantly left Andrea in her bed that Andrea was very dangerous and to call him when _it_ wakes up.

Andrea was not and never would be to her what Omri called her, _Andrea was not in anyway an it._

Omri was wrong, Andrea had fought that other thing in her garden, she was hurt for her.

Blue eyes flickered over sleeping Andrea who started to transform back to her normal self, watching transfixed as Andy's body lengthened and reformed and was lying curled in her bed, prone, how many times she had imagined Andrea here in her bed, her pink lips tilting upwards on her naked figure.

Admiring her body without being noticed. Her eyes usually roamed and raked over Andrea at Runway often, just there Andrea had clothes on.

Omri attacking Andrea with herbs made her skin damp from perspiring, Miranda saw her shivering, covering her up with a throw.

By her dark brows contracting, she was dreaming, Miranda smiled discovering Andrea talked in her sleep. It was endearing. Wanted to know Andrea's many quirks.

Miranda heard it come from Andy's slack lips. A moan.

Wonderful was she dreaming of her. _Gisla_ who tricked her. Miranda wondered was Gisla pretty? Or was she very beautiful? Or was Gisla warm like Andrea. Frowning at who was it that Andrea thought she was in bed with that night? Was it Emily?

Emily didn't seem to be attracted to Andrea.

Emily would never admit it to anybody but she actually liked Andrea, beneath her seething disdain for the Ohioan, Miranda suspected the snippy redhead really missed her at Runway. Greatly as she did as well.

Emily often hissed about the Midwestern bloated cow to Serena but with an edge of fondness in her voice, speaking lowly about _her_ incase Miranda overheard her and Andrea had a few months ago, thoughtfully given Emily all the designer clothes from Paris, Roy had informed Miranda of this, when Emily sent him to collect them for her.

Miranda had been half tempted to be there, in her car when Andrea met Roy and gave them. It was the same day as the sidewalk wave.

Miranda hadn't done so, wishing she had the courage to, she didn't know how to re-approach Andrea after Paris. Feeling petty and still slightly hurt, a large part of her did want Andrea to feel a little badly about her discarding her treatment in Paris. Leaving her for the grubby New York Mirror.

Maybe it was Serena she wanted to bed?

Serena always talked to Andy at her desk. They were friends, they went to basketball games together. Even Emily was put out by the pretty Brazilian's attention to Andy as was one blue eyed dragon who saw Andrea just as engrossed with Serena.

They were playful and goofy together and shared Sci Fi jokes.

Serena was vivacious and stunning and she could be a model if she tried it, but Serena was just not interested in pursuing that. Nigel wailed about this to Miranda.

Serena's face and body should be on magazine covers and Time Square billboards. She could sell cosmetics and lingerie with a smile. Serena just thought Nigel was making fun of her.

Serena was stubborn, she only wanted to be admired for her brains not her average to her looks.

Serena had a large family back home in Brazil and to her, she wasn't even the best looking. Her sisters were really gorgeous.

Serena's little home was called Casa dos Lobos, it was huge.

Andrea and Serena hit it off instantly. Both didn't care what they wore or who designed it.

Miranda shuddered at hearing Andy admitting to just give her a pair of slouchy faded blue jeans and Serena insisted she'd never worn make up before, only when she arrived in Manhattan.

Serena insisted she had to, everybody looked so chic compared to plain her.

Told Andy seriously, she came to New York to find her mate. Her chuchuzinho, told that meant her _little squash_ , passionate about finding her quietscheentchen to snuggle with. Andy's high school German was rusty but quietscheentchen, it meant rubber duck. Serena was searching for that.

New York had plenty of bath stores where she could purchase a duck for a bathtub.

Both Andrea and Serena had lunch together every Wednesday in the cafeteria and both ate carbs without a care or caution, Serena had as healthy an appetite as Andrea did.

Both had sweet tooth's. Nigel made a comment it was a miracle both weren't the size of baby Orcas.

Miranda heard Serena had been over to Andy's for dinner and had also helped paint her apartment one Saturday and they met up for coffee. Wasn't that just sweet, Miranda scowled her opinion and also learned Serena also went out on most Fridays with Andrea for a Sagres cerveja.

Andrea cooked for her. Serena had gushed at Andy's culinary skills who blushed at her praise, that put Miranda in a sour mood for a whole day, everything Serena did for her snowy haired boss wasn't right and Emily was also very nasty-almost vitriol towards Andrea as well.

When they hugged over scoring tickets to the Knicks, Miranda had coolly insisted Emily type a memo to all staff on no tolerance of interoffice hugging.

Emily had been snide to Andrea to go enjoy netball. Serena teased her, it was not netball, it was NBA.

Miranda shook her head about Serena. Maybe they were just friends. Miranda hoped they were just that only, not friends with benefits.

Perhaps it was that tawny haired clacker who wore tight blouses that showed everything off, or at the Benefit Vicky had it all up and out the top, Vicky, she use to always stop by Andrea's desk for pens and ask for help downloading apps on her IPad. Miranda knew it was easy to do. The clacker was just flaunting herself at Andrea. Blatant flirting over stapled memos, any chance she got.

Taking advantage of Andrea's lovely nature.

She always brought Andrea a yoghurt or a granola bar in thanks to helping her with her pc problems.

Miranda took to calling Andrea into her office to take notes when Vicky was around. Putting a stop to Vicky's making eyes at her assistant over yoghurt and granola. Vicky could take her generous muesli and get back to work.

Heard Vicky often mumble in sympathy to Andy. ''Dragon duty.''

Andrea had always obediently joined her boss in her office when summoned. Most times Andrea was adorably clumsy with her notepad and many pens, jotting down riveted by Miranda's every word about hemlines or beadwork.

Miranda would watch Andrea moisten her mouth, pressing her lips in cute concentration about a photo shoot or a note to the Art Department or her monthly Editor letter.

Sitting down onto the mattress, letting out a sigh to herself, if only Andrea knew those moments were excuses to be around her, to have Andrea near and close.

Omri had said not to touch Andrea, to be careful of her. Andrea would never hurt her. Physically at least. Hurting her heart that was another matter entirely.

Miranda's ivory fingers brushed across Andrea's damp skin, not listening to Omri, contacting her face with her fingers gently caressing her. Miranda felt it happen in her as she saw everything happen that night.

Connecting to Andrea intimately in her memory as Miranda was now watching through warm brown eyes as Andrea was at a bar with a pretty African American girl who leaned in and kissed her cheek in greeting.

''Hey you.''

A small amount of jealousy at her doing that to _her brunette_ so freely, not that Andrea was hers though, but still Miranda liked to think Andrea was hers in a way. Even if she left her in Paris and Andrea probably in every way hated her, over coffee and fetching for her and enduring Miranda just being Miranda.

''Lily!''

Andrea's face was rubbed clean of her lipstick by Lily affectionately, who laughed at her.

''What are you drinking?'' Andy showed it. ''Dullahan's own brew.'' Lily made a face at it.

Andy went to order one for Lily who asked for something else. Lily wanted pretty with a cocktail parasol. Andy didn't think Dullahan's did parasols for drinks.

Lily sipped her parasol cocktail.

''To another day surviving _her_.'' Lily folded her arms at Andy slung back a pint. ''I don't get it, Andy, why you just won't quit?'' Lily mused. ''I would've quit over _Cerulean_ and discovering when picking up a Patricia at the spa that she's a St Bernard.''

Andy snorted at that, as she sat on a bar stool as loud music blared. Lily shook her head amused at the errands her friend was sent on. ''Let's not forget, getting her eggs benedict and the coat toss.''

Lily nudged Andy's shoulder. ''The hissy fit over not flying out in a hurricane. Andy I don't know why you didn't tell her what I'd suggested, call housekeeping, I'm sure they had a broom she could borrow and fly back on.''

Miranda winced.

Her first few months she'd been horrible and demanding and demeaning and also belittling to Andrea.

Andy almost grumbled her displeasure at Lily. ''Lily.''

''Fine I will not besmirch La Priestly again.'' Lily knew not to do that in front of Andy about her. After the taking her phone from her. Making fun of Miranda wasn't cool with Andy ever.

''So you know, I don't take back all the nasty thoughts I have about her though.''

Lily believed putting a leash on and worming a unicorn or getting diamond dust for a bath was easier than putting up with Miranda Priestly impossible whims, Lily mused at her oldest friend. Poor Andy and her crush.

''Is Nate still mad at you about her, _the dragon lady._ '' Lily asked carefully, trying to be a good friend to both Andy and Nate.

Andy shrugged her answer. ''Yeah.''

Nate was sleeping at Doug's this week, using the excuse it was because of his early shifts at Bubby's Pie Company, Nate was being so childish to her. Andy knew it was because Nate was resentfully blaming her for being committed to her job and he was still sulking about her missing his birthday party, and her having no time for him anymore.

Nate had kept accusing her. ''Miranda this. Miranda that.''

They were living like timeshare roommates not like a happy in love couple. Andy didn't mind this in all honesty. She needed a break from Nate to sort her feelings out. Feelings that weren't concerning Nate lately.

Lily shook her head at Andy. ''It is so obvious, why you don't quit, Andy.''

''Is it?'' Andy pretended to have no idea what Lily was talking about. ''Lily don't.'' Lily sipped her drink gingerly, staring behind Andy. This bar was lively in the East Village, Santiago one of her moody artists recommended it.

''Tell me about your gallery?'' Lily talked about art for ages as Andy drained her pint.

Lily drank her last drink, offering her lumpy couch to Andy who refused her.

''One more. I'll catch a cab Lils.''

Hugging Andy goodbye. ''Be safe. Call me about the trials and tribulations of being under the dragon.'' Lily winked and left her at the bar.

Miranda felt the buzz of what Andrea drank, finishing her last drink, it was getting late as Andy noticed a few odd patrons frequenting Dullahan's, a few with porcelain skin paler then Miranda with ruby red lips.

The bartender set down another drink for her.

''No. I didn't order another. I'm good.'' Andy protested this, still holding her glass. Politely declining it.

As if reading her thoughts, the bartender answered. ''She bought it for you.'' The bartender named Declan indicated the buyer of Andy's drink.

 _She._

Andy's dark head turned, her surprised eyes searching the crowd, she swallowed dryly at her, as Andy saw her pristine white hair and her amazing figure walking right over to her.

 _Miranda._

Andy had delivered her dry cleaning and the Book earlier this evening without messing it up. Grasping at straws now. What had she forgotten to do for her? What did Miranda need from her?

Andy had like every other week day delivered the dry cleaning and the Book and tonight had ordered dinner for two as requested. It was a date night as Emily had whispered and had shared with Serena that it was a rare occurrence which Andy had overheard.

This date night had Andy in a bad mood all morning, Andy didn't want to think about him with Miranda doing anything involving a bed and not just because Stephen was always a prick like about his favorite dish duck

He didn't deserve Miranda as a date. As a wife or as a partner. When Andy could give her so much more…

Andy would never resent her work or show up drunk at a Benefit like he did

Burying those thoughts down darkly as Andy dialed a favorite restaurant of Stephen's. Ordering the duck, Miranda didn't even like duck.

No way in hell was she picking up condoms for him.

Why was Miranda here at a downtown bar, _buying her_ a drink and not back at the townhouse with Stephen or going over the Book.

Had Stephen and she argued, had he ruined their date night and she followed Andy here.

Miranda saw her own eerie likeness approaching her sleekly and determined, in a sensual seductive way Miranda only dreamed of doing.

''Andrea.'' Gisla smiled at the beautiful mortal. The one she'd searched for. It had taken centuries of waiting for her. She had smelled her arriving in the city months ago and Gisla had tracked her and found her at last.

Gisla had watched her for a time, controlling her need to mate for longer then she liked, restraining herself but tonight she had to taste her and share her curse.

Miranda could see the tiny mistakes, her almost perfectly copied blue eyes shimmered strangely as she took a seat by Andrea, brushing her knee with her manicured hands. Miranda didn't wear red nail polish. Couldn't Andrea see that? Didn't Andrea know it wasn't her?

Stroking her knee as Andy shivered at who she thought was Miranda touching her all of a sudden.

Almost inhaling her drink through her nose, Miranda was touching her. _Her._ Miranda's fingers use to lightly brush Andy's knuckles over taking a cup of coffee but never like this.

This wasn't accidental but planned, Miranda wanted to touch her.

Usually at Runway, Miranda was very haphephobic, no one without a wish for instant job loss, touched her and Andy knew the no touching rule from Emily's list of Miranda's many rules.

Clearing her throat, ''Miranda. Do you need or want something?'' Andy's dark surprised eyes pierced into hers. Her big brown eyes smiling beautifully at her from her dimpled cheeks.

Miranda saw her reflection, Andrea was smiling at her. Thinking it was her.

Miranda saw it. Andy wanted her. Feeling the liquor sliding down her throat as Miranda's startled eyes widened at who it was Andrea wanted to sleep with that night and believed she was sleeping with.

 _Her_.

False Miranda's face, leaned closer, into Andy's face, her finger grazed Andy's lower lip. ''Yes I do need and want something actually, what I want is someone…you. Andrea.'' Gisla said it the same way, the real Miranda did. Gisla was now close to her face huskier and drawn out. Miranda saw her eyes sparkle strangely.

''I also really want to taste this.''

Andy's mouth was slowly contacted by Gisla's mouth, pressing deeply to her lips, connecting with Andrea, Gisla was sharing a kiss that lingered through Andy's bloodstream. Nipping the lower lip, with a tug, slicking it with her moist darting tongue, breaking the kiss suddenly.

''I like this taste. Take me home Andrea.''

Andy's eyes were huge. Really? Alright if Miranda wanted this. Wanted her. Still in apt disbelief, thunderstruck and shell-shocked that Miranda had kissed her, licked her lips, like in her dreams, Andrea just mutely nodded at her, mesmerized that Miranda wanted to spend a night with her.

Fading out.

Miranda's shocked blue eyes now met opening chocolate brown eyes, waking up in her bed, leaning up and cupping her face as Andy's mouth puckered and slowly met hers.

Kissing Miranda. This time knowing it was the real and only Miranda for her.

* * *

A wolf walker was in his sister's bed and he put _it_ there. Tame or untamed, Andy was still dangerous to be around. Rip anything apart dangerous. Eat anything alive. Miranda did not realize her former assistant she mentioned before to him, her Andrea had fangs now.

She was not to be trusted.

Omri made pancakes, for his nieces and also for Miranda who was very mad at him. Earlier, she'd come down for the first aid kit and Omri was on the receiving end of her silent treatment.

Ignored the aromas of breakfast he'd just made, she usually once loved his fluffy pancakes, turning her nose up at warm Golden Lyle syrup, Miri just gave him a few icy glares. Which Omri knew very well Miri's silence could be inflicted on him for hours, _bollocks_ , Miri could go days not talking to him.

For hurting Andrea. He was protecting her from _that thing_ that was now upstairs in her bed. When she woke up, he would make sure it wasn't anywhere near his little sister ever.

He was protecting her and the twins, couldn't Miranda see that.

Cassidy didn't touch her pancakes on her plate. ''Uncle Omri how is that dog that helped us and saved Mom tonight, Andy?''

Omri saw Caroline chewing her breakfast but just as interested in how that was even possible. ''Well Cassidy, Caroline, I think it's time to tell you about what we Princhek's have done for centuries. We hunt werewolves and other creatures like the one upstairs with your mother.''


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi, my name is Andy and I'm a newly bitten werewolf."

"Hi Andy." The group greeted her.

"I've never been to one of these before. So I don't know how this all works. I'm a newbie. This is all so new to me." Her voice was apprehensive as she stared around at them.

One latecomer in the group arrived and she was asked how she was doing with her problem, binging on eating souls.

Andy slurped her paper cup of oolong tea, politely listening to the speaker who was sitting right across from her.

"Then she says the blood moustache will take care of that. Like I'll just lose control and bite her!"

Grasping her own tea irritably. "It's not like I'm going to take a bite of her and drink her life out of her. She's not even something I'd want to try, her bubbliness would make me just throw up you know."

Andy brows came together at _her_ now twenty minutes of endless complaining.

"She's such a perky human." Continuing to grouse on.

Schooling her face to seem sympathetic but still glancing sidelong at the clock on her phone, also hoping somebody here in this support group bought along donuts.

There were a lot of things Andy wanted other than donuts, like an Olive Garden's Never Ending Pasta Pass, and to eat the perfect gooey cheesy toasted sandwich, but right now in this meeting with others different creatures like herself to maybe end sometime soon.

So she could go to Miranda, and bring her guilty flowers.

Andy had been left this flyer of support in her mailbox a few weeks ago, she finally decided what the hell she'd try it.

This support meeting for supernatural like herself to vent problems was officially now the longest hour she'd ever spent here, except enduring college lectures that droned on and on –

Trying her best, but only half-listening to her, she was a real complainer for a sexy but sullen brooding vampire trying not to fall off the wagon and feed on human blood, especially on her roommate's blood, her name was Carmilla, and she was without any doubt, completely in love with a girl named Laura, who was apparently cute, nice but also her roommate who drove her crazy.

And also Laura was unfortunately a ridiculously cute human.

To say Carmilla had also some big issues with her mother was an understatement and on Andy's left, was one woman Andy was steering clear of, a very sensual dominating incubus in skin tight black leather with piercings who joined them late because she got the wrong door and walked in on a meeting of overeaters anonymous.

She was the binge eater of souls. Her name was Meridiana.

This was apparently a very open LGTB meeting sort of like AA or NA for creatures…a monsters like Andy now was of fantasy venting out all their problems with living in this city.

Amongst the normal population of the Big Apple.

Another vampire was suggesting pigs' blood from Chinatown to try as an alternative potation to Carm.

Noticing with her new incredible sense of smell, a whiff filling her nostrils that someone had bought organic muffins.

"Carmilla how does this Laura make you feel?" Trish their support person asked her gently.

Carmilla trailed off. "How does Laura make me feel?"

Meridiana snorted. "Yeah, feelings fang walker?"

"I don't want to have feelings for her but I do, I like her. Laura is so nice…perky. I don't want to bite or hurt her ever."

And here, Andy thought she had problems, Carmilla had it far worse, at least Andy didn't have the likely possibility of draining all the blood supply out of Miranda if she attempted to kiss her, no Andy slumped, she just possessed this furry problem, with a huge appetite, and _what_ also happened between them when she was only kissing Miranda in bed yesterday morning.

They'd kissed and then Andy's new canine problems just emerged, out of the blue, ruining it completely.

Embarrassed at what she had made happen with Miranda.

Would guilty flowers make up for what she let happen in Miranda's bed?

It was not like she could have an arrangement as large as The Cloisters or Kew Gardens airlifted and delivered to Emily in reception to deliver to Miranda for being an asshole. Almost blaming the moon cycle. She was getting testy.

A bouquet from a florists near here would have to be enough.

She was getting Miranda flowers. A lot of flowers.

Wondering what was the standard FTD arrangement for purring in bed and then growling at her?

"Andy are you okay?"

Andy felt ten pairs of eyes of the group fall on her. Looking at them like a fire alarm had gone off.

"Uh. _Yeah._ I'm good."

Carmilla raised an arched brow at _the wolf_ across from her with big brown eyes. Glancing at Andy up and down. Sensing immediately with one flicker of her eyes, she was from out of town, Kansas maybe? Somewhere corn-fed and with flannel tucked in.

Curling her lip, she grew up normal she could see in her. She reminded her of a carton of skim milk.

Nice boots though.

"Who's Miranda?" Carmilla asked curiously. "And why do you need to get her guilty flowers?"

Smirking at Andy, whose mouth hung open, just realizing suddenly that vampires like Carmilla could read thoughts, which was so rude and unwelcomed. The intrusive little fanged...

Andy set her paper cup down on the floor, not meeting Carmilla's eyes.

"What did you come onto with _the old_ better to hold her with or how she's a vision to your eyes because yours are better to see her with?"

Andy's mouth firmed with almost a growl, very original, pick-up lines, quote little red riding hood.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Avoiding Carmilla's gaze. Omri would never let Andy see Miranda again.

It wasn't like she meant to do it with Miranda. They kissed in bed it wasn't something Andy had planned to do.

It just sort erupted out of her.

It was more embarrassing then ordering nachos and farting during a first kiss date. Nate did that once, not her.

"So you kissed Miranda in bed _and_ …" Carmilla stared at Andy and began to see it all unfold behind her brown eyes.

Andy almost groaned at Miranda's mouth meeting hers, suddenly pulling back from her mouth as if burned, and stopping herself from claiming her.

She was not in control of her wolf, here in bed with Miranda, feeling her orbs burnish and burn behind her lids, feeling this strong urge to mate prickle through her matter.

Miranda's scent was soooo good to her nose…her creamy silky skin was like satin against her, made Andy's wolf in her hyper aware.

Returning Andy's kiss slower which turned into a few nips, almost playful to her by Andy, Miranda knew that they were moving far too fast, they should have a date first, get to know one another better.

Deciding to ignore that rational side of her brain just once, finally giving into irrational which Miranda never usually did, warmed by Andy kissing her cheek wetly then trailing smaller kisses down her cheekbone to her jawline and up to nibble on her earlobe.

Feeling Miranda's fingers on her.

Long slender fingers bunched up Miranda's nightie impatiently, her straps were thumbed down by Andy who ran a hand down her breasts, making Miranda shiver.

Miranda felt a hardness poke her creamy thigh, brushing it lightly with her fingers away.

Moaning at being straddled pressed to Andy but stilling in her bed, _feeling it_ brush again against her, it poked up between her spread thighs as Andy's warm mouth pressed another kiss more like a lick down along her neck, sucking on her collarbone, mewling against her as Miranda halfheartedly pushed at Andrea's shoulders to stop, they had to stop.

Pulling herself away from their kiss, with her nightgown hiked around her hips, blue eyes looked down between them and saw it, just staring right at it.

Andy had felt a prickling of something ridging along her spine to her tailbone, Miranda felt it. Beneath her hand.

"What is that?"

Andy stilled from kissing Miranda, following her wide blue eyes downwards.

Brown eyes flickering down on it. Her mouth hung open. Was that a…

This was something new and unexpected that Gisla's love bite had left behind.

Miranda suddenly grasping it, in surprise. Which made Andy clench her teeth and let out a low groan.

Andrea had a-a ...

It, was fleshy and flaccid and felt like sandpaper and hard, and was around 16 inches and had wrapped around her waist and had completely ruined now kissing and necking in bed with Miranda who Andy knew was probably revolted even more so by her.

Especially with this.

Like she wasn't enough of a monster.

Her porcelain fingers tracing the markings on it almost like of a hyena's and painted dog, the fur was reddish golden with black speckles and soft down.

"That…that's I guess my—my tail."

Lifting it. Miranda was mesmerized. A pale finger drew along the length.

She had to stroke it.

" _Oh Goddd_ ," Andy said, the word rolling strangely in her chest.

The syllable tapered off instead of ending the way that it should have, as if it had gotten trapped there in her throat. But after a moment, the sound turned pleasant. Deep and familiar in a way.

"Are you purring?" Miranda teased. Andy _hmmed_ to her, the sound somehow rumbling together with the other rolling noise.

"Oh my God. You're definitely purring."

"I don't know," Andy said after a moment with her brows rising. "It's never happened before." Andy shared this out.

Miranda was glad that Andy couldn't see her because her jaw dropped open. Andrea was capable of purring

Andy drew deep even breaths and the purr continued. Miranda realized that she could feel the noise reverberate through her back.

Should she stop? Did the reaction mean she had crossed some sort of line?

Dear Miss Manners, Miranda thought. During some petting in bed, I made my Andrea purr accidentally. What does etiquette dictate I do at this point? Signed, Miranda Petting Andrea Priestly.

And so she let her hands move without putting thought into what she was doing, tracing the shapes of Andy's taut back muscles, curling and moving down feeling it under her fingers grazing through her tail fur, enjoying the softness of it and the satiny sensation of it over her fingertips

So Andy learned another thing she could do, it was, to purr.

She probably should've been embarrassed, there was no explicit set of how to directions for purring. Or for purring with Miranda Priestly near.

Yet she was.

Tucking a pillow to cover something else she felt between her legs, concealing it quickly, with the soft cushion settled over her lap.

They cuddled for a few more hours.

Andy like cuddling and purring with Miranda by her.

Trying not wake Miranda. Maybe if she eased off the bed and maybe if she moved fast enough, she could get into the bathroom to clean herself off.

It was her only shot.

Gingerly, Andy dragged the blanket off of Miranda, hoping against hope that by some miracle she wouldn't wake up. Andy had no such luck.

Miranda stirred immediately, blinking big blue eyes in the dark at Andy. She scrubbed sleep from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, voice lazy with sleep.

"I've got to use the bathroom," Andy said, knowing it made no sense and didn't explain the fact that she was dragging the blanket away from her.

"Andy, you have the whole— hey—"

Miranda pulled softly at the blanket but Andy wrested it from her grip, balling it up in her hands.

Grabbing it back as Miranda held it and yanked the blanket back to her and reached for the lamp on her side of the bed before Andy could leap for the bathroom door.

The tail thing really bothered her didn't it or did Andrea worry she'd shed in bed with her. She didn't mind if she did.

Miranda's eyes now saw it, leaving her stammering and blushing.

Her mouth fell open. Oh my God was that— did Andrea have a— Jesus H Christ Miriam, how does Andrea have an erection.

Or for that matter, have a manhood. She was definite that she didn't have one of those when she'd found her naked in her kitchen. With Patricia's pet valium in her system.

Seeing Andrea was almost looking like she not just moving away from her but fleeing, just up and run away. No she was not leaving her, not again, not like Paris.

"Andrea. Stay." She gave out a command.

Andy stilled at that. "I'm a werewolf. Miranda. Not your obedient Labrador retriever!"

Still finding herself obeying her. Even if her hackles were up, along with something else.


End file.
